1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical image forming device, and more particularly to a toner cartridge with a simple structure and with the function of preventing toner leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional toner cartridge 1 having a housing 2, a soft bag 3 received in the housing 2 to contain toner and an output device 4 disposed at an outlet of the soft bag 3. The output device 4 is extended out of the housing 2 through an opening 5. When the toner runs out, both the soft bag 3 and the output device 4 are drawn out of the housing 2 for replacement. The old soft bag 3 and the output device 4 are dropped as a waste that does not meet the requirement of recycle and economic benefit.
In fact, the conventional toner cartridge 1 designating its soft bag 3 and the output device 4 having to be dropped has an essential reason for its structure. As shown in FIG. 6, the output device 4 is provided with a connector 6 to be received in the opening 5 of the housing 2 for coupling the soft bag 3 with the housing 2. The connector 6 has a tube 7 therein and the tube 7 is extended into the soft bag 3. A piston 8 is disposed in the tube 7. The piston 8 is provided with a hook 81 on the top to hook on an end of the tube 7. The piston 8 is provided with a head 82 at the bottom. A spring 83 is provided to bias the piston 8 downward. The head 82 of the piston 8 is squeezed into a hole 91 of a sponge 9 for seal of the soft bag 3. While outputting the toner in the soft bag 3, a driving member 92 is inserted into the hole 91 of the sponge 9 and moves the piston 8 upwards, which overcomes the force of the spring 83, to force the head 82 of the piston 8 to leave the hole 91 of the sponge 9. The toner is dropped out via a hole 93 of the driving member 92. There is always a friction between the sponge 9 and the head 82 of the piston 8, so that there is a gap between the sponge 9 and the head 82 after a long time of use and it makes a leakage of toner. For the above reason, the soft bag 3 and the output device 4 have to be replaced. It is a drawback of the structure.